


Circling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [235]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for:  Teen Wolf, Dystopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling

Lydia wiped her hand across her mouth, smearing blood across alabaster skin.  She bared her teeth, circling the monster tied to the chair before her.  “That will cost you something you cannot spare,” she promised.

He looked like an old man, but Lydia wasn’t fooled.  She paused her circle behind him, watched him try to hide the way he was squirming against his bonds.  Behind her, the door clicked open and shut.

Stiles came in, and at the edge of her mind, Lydia heard the screaming that came to her senses anytime she was near the plurality that was her friend.  A glance told her it was Stiles in command today, though she had no doubt that the demon within was watching with anticipation.  “Ready?” he asked her, flashing a friendly smile.

Lydia let her fingers dance over the knives she had laid out earlier on the table.  She selected one, a ritual stone blade that flashed wet in the dry air.  “Let’s begin.”


End file.
